Ancient Race
The Ancient Race was a species which lived before all the species found today. They lived millions of years ago, before the current species had evolved. They were the strongest species of their time and conquered many different worlds. Their technology was very different to modern day technology. They are all extinct now, or so people think. They all died around two million years ago. It may have been due to over-population, war or disease, but historians barely have any evidence or clues or information on them, as not many things last millions of years. Any writings or machines would have been destroyed. Also, since then, the galaxy have changed - asteroids have been made, planets destroyed. A Brief History of the Empire Perixyl is the Ancient Race homeworld. They began as non sentients, then achieved sentiency and grew. They eventually acheived spaceflight and realised they were the strongest of the sentients in a relatively young galaxy. They set up colonies around the galaxy, and discovered intergalactical flight. They spread across the Age 1,2,3 and 4 galaxies. Perixyl is a large rocky planet with illustrious plant life and a permanent purple, sunrise coloured sky due to the speed of the rotation of the planet, the sun is always 'rising' for the entire day and night. In the early days when the Ancient Race has just discovered spaceflight, they were not split apart. They settled peacefully on planets such as Heask. However, some people wanted to conquer more worlds and expand the empire. Other wanted to have more peaceful lifestyles. They gradually split apart into two different peoples, until the day it was made official, and Perixyl was split in half. Despite their differences and occasional disputes and attacks, the West trusted the East enough to deal with military matters and the East trusted the West enough to deal with everything else. Western Perixyl is home to the big-headed Enggeggers and the West Rueves. Eastern Perixyl is home to Rilefs, Geebeebeems, East Rueves and Eecle Eecle Plants. In terms of their activites in the rest of the galaxy, Eastraces were responsible for expanding the Ancient Race's influence across the galaxy. They tortured enemies on planets such as 3X, and attacked and conquered worlds. The Westraces were responsible for the less aggressive tasks, such as protecting wealth in the Treasure Station and Rinduss. They would secretly ship the treasure to Rinduss, where it would be kept safe by the Siffles. They were also scientists who experimented on HA-290. They found power sources such as Labloopoff and stored data in hidden locations such as deep underground on Lompoy. They built cities and Great Walls. The Ancient Race came to their end two million years ago, and since then, Perixyl has been decaying, but is amazingly well preserved despite the time span. It is no single event that led to the extinction of this great empire. : Firstly, the conflict between East and West only got worse. The East wanted to be more independent and they tried a massive and destructive coup to overtake the Westrace Government. It was successful, and the East took over the West and made the Westraces their slaves rather than people. After that, the empire fell apart. The government in the East could not deal with the riots and issues that come with such as large empire. Worlds they had conquered were taken back by the victims, and some were simply abandoned and forgotten. : Secondly, having such a large empire which was constantly expanding was unhealthy. New worlds were often home to alien and dangerous pathogens. All the expeditions to new worlds returned to Perixyl after their journey to present their information. Many of the later expeditions were unaware of the diseases they had brought back with them. These spread and shrunk the population considerably and weakened moral. : Thirdly, the enemies of the Ancient Race started to unite against them and take back their worlds. The Caclosians were a significant force which was devastating to their empire. : Fourthly, the Karnas which they had designed as pets, began to see the evil of their masters and started to attack them and cause havok. They fled to Harven and began a new life there. All these factors led to the demise of the Empire. Perixyl became a rough city and people became animalistic and ruthless. Now with no government at all, Perixyl was effectively destroyed, and all the inhabitants had either been killed, or evacuated. The surviving noble Westraces decided to seal the Treasure Stations and storage sites and seal the data sites to protect them. They could even open them themselves now, and they were left for future species to discover. The remaining colonies around the galaxy were not used to surviving independently without the Empire sending supplies and aid, so they all deteriorated and within a few centuries, there was only one colony left, on Lompoy. They knew extinction was coming, so they decided to bury all their information in bunkers deep underground. Hompell-Skipelly, an historian, wrote an one hundred books detailing the entire history of their empire from the earliest beginnings, to the apex of their glory, right to the very last surviving colony, in a series called: 'Book of Truths and Perixyl' They sealed all this up in ten different bunkers underground, then returned to their lives, knowing their empire would live on in memory. After a few generations, the Ancient Race were extinct. The Ancient Race in the present day It still exists today, along with the Treasure Station and Targeters. The cluster has been lost to the rest of the galaxy, and no one knows how to reach it. It is mentioned in most written Ancient Race sources, but no one has been able to locate it yet. Some people have dedicated their life to discovering their culture, but all attempts have been in vane. However there are a few things we know, such as they dealed in slave trading and tortured their enemies. Many planets they would use for hiding on, suggesting there was much crime. However, one Hanrathian Historian found an ancient machine which was miles underground in the sands of Lompoy. He found it using a sensor. When he retrieved it, it was not working, and there was only a tiny piece left. Despite this, after years of experimenting and inventing, he finally made a machine which could take information from the tiny piece. When he used it, he found nothing other than a single picture. The picture was very, very blurred after all the millions of years, but it was an amazing find nonetheless. The image shows a tall, perhaps green or brown figure. Due to the blurriness it is hard to work out its form, but at least they have something. Extracts from the Book of Truths and Perixyl 4.92-3 "And so, he opened the casket and found... ...for his crime he was sent to the torture machine and was then shipped to 3X. Another was arrested for stopping an Enggegger." 4.96-8 "The prisoner was no more, much like the Master Race and those damn Kryptics. Now we ruled the Universe as the conquerers who invaded Ixlesia and beat the beasts... ...damn Caclosians." 5.31-4 "My own Karna behaved well today, unlike yesterday. The Karnas seem to be getting cleverer... ...the East is launching another attack, but no matter, they shall be..." Known planets the Ancient Race used and lived on Here are some clues people have found about which planets they may have been on and what they used them for: 3X - Torturing their enemies Fland - They lived on it Gant - They hid on it Cralet - They hid underground Harven - They lived on it Lompoy - Data Storage Caclos - Slave Trading Gnetan - They lived and hid on it Heask - An early colony Zook - They lived on it in their last days Kcor - Training armies Lorff - They lived on it Imagri - They hid on it from their enemies Ex - They burned it as their enemies lived on it Iren - Flooded by the Ancient Race Plent - Lookout Post Li - Fought on it Roz - A spare base Rev - They were planning on making their base here Rinduss - Maze built to hide and store treasure Blorrkipark - A pleasant city Levosol - They built a Great Wall Fularire - Burnt by them Labloopof - Power source HA-290 - Planted a jungle on it Crysatin - Large ship crashed on it Perixyl - Their Homeworld